veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Ignis/BackgroundTrivia
Lore Many residents of the Ethernight Empire think, that they have already seen everything. That they know every mystery lying around the corner, every secret waiting to be revealed... Obviously Ignis' existence proves that they are wrong. Nobody knows what Ignis exactly is, he always walks around heavily armored, roaming through the empty streets of the Ethernight. Some people tried to ask him why he does that, even capture him and even put him before the court, as if he was some sort of a spy. Everyone who tried to do that, were just burnt in monstrous flames, the people who witnessed this horrifying image, could only hear the cracking flame, and Ignis very calmly saying: "May the Soraya have mercy upon your soul...". Who was Soraya you may ask? After the reports of the witnesses, the highest Wizards and Librarians were commanded to find it out, from any source they could find. After the long searching, it appeared that Soraya, the person who Ignis refers to, is an ancient goddess of the Sun, who was called as the bringer of life, and the guardian of all that lives in the Empire, while she was supposed to purify the evil of this world with the endless flames. But there was only one problem, Soraya is one of the ancient god, the last worshipers of her religion died almost a 1000 years ago. Could it be that Ignis is a member of some sort of ancient race? Just a wizard who went mad? Or maybe even the servant of Soraya herself? Nothing was clear enough, but the wizards knew one thing for sure, Ignis has to be stopped. Unfortunately, when they were establishing the plan to capture Ignis, the invasion of Duskbringer came to this world, there was no time for playing around with one person when the entire army was sieging whole Empire. But there was still a light of hope, that maybe Ignis will change, and will help the Empire in it's dire times... That was until Ignis was seen burning the alive innocents, scorching fleeing peasants, fighting alongside Duskbringer... Nobody knew why did Ignis joined them, nobody even wanted to know why, because the truth was propably too painful, but for people it was too hard to focus on that question, as they were staring on what they used to call their homes, their possessions, all dissapearing within the fire. :"May the Soraya watch upon me, on my sacred quest..." — Ignis Changelog **Impact delay reduced from to 1 **Stun duration increased from to 07/08/2015 *Base strength reduced from 26 to 21 * reworked **Damage decay removed **Now deals 75% damage to minions **Can no longer be reactivated to stop or detonate the blast **Blast no longer stops at maximum range **Now automatically explodes upon reaching maximum range or hitting a hero * **Slow increased from % to % **Slow duration reduced from to 1 * **Bonus AD ratio reduced from 80% to 65% **Cooldown rescaled from 13 to * **Damage reduced from to **Range increased from 525 to 650 **Mana cost reduced from 150 to 125 09/07/2015 * **Radius reduced from 250 to 225 **Impact delay increased from to 19/11/2014 *Now have bonus magic resistance, scaling with levels 27/10/2014 * **Fixed minimum damage being 10% instead of the correct 25% 25/10/2014 *Intelligence reduced from 20 + ( ) to 18 + ( ) *All of his ratios are now bonus AD, from total AD * **Damage reduction per target hit increased from 10% to 15% **Minimum damage reduced from 50% to 25% **Explosion damage increased from to * **Stun duration reduced from to **Now deals 65% damage to minions * **Damage type changed from pure to physical 12/10/2014 *Added }} Replaced Abilities Ignis fires a blast of fire in a line, dealing physical damage to enemies hit. The damage is reduced by 15% for each enemy hit, down to a minimum of 25% damage. |leveling = % bonus AD)}} |description2 = When the blast reaches its maximum range or Ignis reactivates the ability, it remains there, providing vision in a 600 radius. if Ignis reactivates the ability again or after 5 seconds, it explode and deals physical damage to enemies within a 400 radius. |leveling2 = |range = 750 |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Trivia *Ignis's fun name is Not . *Ignis is a latin word, which translates to "fire" *Before level 11, Ignis' primary attribute isn't his highest (in this case, Strength has a higher base, but Agility has a slightly higher scaling), he shares that trait with .